Forgivable Love
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: CH. 10. this is a little story about two teenagers who grow up too fast. Kenshin and Kaoru are about to be parents. But are no longer dating. He wants her. But she wants nothing to do with him. What'll happen when the baby comes?
1. Circumstances Change

Hiko Himura was pacing back and forth. He was just told that his son's ex-girlfriend was pregnant. He never judged Kenshin for having sex; after all, that's how he was born. Hiko was just like Kenshin; headstrong, stubborn, and madly in love with a certain girl.

Hiko's wife, Yukaze, was sitting on the living room sofa watching her husband destroy their brand new carpet.

"Hiko, please calm down. Everything will be fine." She said anxiously.

"How can I be calm? My son is about to be a father and the mother wants nothing to do with him!" Hiko yelled, and then slapped his hand across his mouth.

Hiko never yelled at his wife.

"I'm sorry 'Kaze. I just wish that girl wasn't so darn stupid." He whispered rubbing his temples as he sat by his wife.

"I'm just as worried as you are, Dear. But there's not much we can do. Kenshin and Kaoru broke up about a month ago…"

"We could at least tell him!"

"Kaoru doesn't want him to know."

"What kind of logic is that?? Keeping a secret such as a child away from someone who, even after a month, is still suffering from her loss??? She could give him the baby, at least he wouldn't be alone."

Hiko and Yukaze stopped talking when the back door shut. Kenshin was coming home from school. And just like his father said, Kenshin was still upset that he lost Kaoru to the one person he thought she despised as much as he did, Enishi.

He walked into the living room where his parents were and noticed how they were both staring at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, Kenshin. How was school?" His mother asked with a smile on her face.

"OK I guess."

"What about soccer?" Hiko asked, knowing Enishi was on the team too.

"Fine."

"Want something to eat?" Yukaze asked trying to get away from the subject her husband so desperately wanted to start.

"No thanks Mom." And with that he went to his room.

"Hiko, do not say anything about that to him. He's hurt enough. Knowing they have a child together would only make it worse."

"Fine woman."

* * *

Kaoru was lying on her bed holding her flat abdomen.

'_God if you can hear me, please forgive me for ever leaving Kenshin for a silly threat against him. Enishi only wanted me so Kenshin would be distracted enough to let Enishi get captain of the soccer team. And now I'm pregnant with Kenshin's child. But I can't keep it. It would hurt too much. Please, let Kenshin know I'm sorry, someway.'_ She prayed as fell asleep crying of her lost love.


	2. Kenshin's Grief

Sorry it took a while to update. Senior year is tougher that I thought.

Ok let's get some things straight.

Hiko – 37

Yukaze – 36

Kenshin – 18

Kaoru – 17 (almost 18)

talking

_thinking_

Kenshin walked into his room and threw his bag on his computer chair. He walked over to his bed and fell face first into the pillow.

"..God, why on earth did this happen..why couldn't the best thing that ever happened to me stay with me..I've loved Kaoru as far back as I can remember..now that jerk Enishi is with her..he doesn't even like her, he said so last year.." He whispered to himself as he thought of the exact day where he learned that.

**FLASHBACK STARTS NOW**

"_Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled from the stands and waved as practice was officially on a water break._

_Kenshin walked over to her, threw his arms around her, picked her up and spun as she laughed._

"_Kenshin put me down! My shirt's ridding up." _

"_ok, ok, geez woman you make me crazy sometimes." Kenshin said as he placed her on the ground and fixed her shirt for her._

"_hump." She stuck her lip out like the child she was when she was 'angry'._

_Instead of smarting off he kissed her. Sucking on her pouting lip._

"_Mmp!" she was not prepared for that._

"_Hey Kenshin, breaks over." A team mate that Kenshin despised more than anything told him._

"_Fine Enishi." He said while kissing Kaoru one more time. "I love you Kao."_

"_Love you too Kenshin."_

_As they returned to the field Enishi has something to say, that really ticked off Kenshin._

"_I don't think your girlfriend should come to practice anymore. She distracts you when you need to be focused on the game coming up."_

"_There's nothing wrong with her here. She supports the team just like the rest of the school does."_

"_Yeah, but you don't make out with the rest of the school during break."_

"_Why do you care anyway?"_

"_I don't like her. Soujiro told me once that she turned down him down when he asked for help with the big Chemistry test they were taking because she had softball practice. I think she was just ignoring him because he used to like her."_

"_We were in middle school when that happened. Big deal."_

"_Still I don't like her."_

"_Suit yourself. As long as she's with me, she'll be at practice."_

**FLASHBACK STOPS NOW**

'_And now look at him..every day at lunch he sits there and gropes her like she's a stress reliever ball.'_

He got up and looked out his window at Kaoru's window. They've lived on the same street ever since they were born. He saw Kaoru doing her homework at her desk.

His eyes started to get misty.

"Look at me..crying over girl..I'm 18..got my whole life ahead of me..tons of girls to meet.."

He looked over and saw Kaoru opening her window and smiling at the bird's nest they had found there two years ago.

"But I'll never have another girl like Kaoru."

And with that he laid back down on his bed, face in the pillows, and let his emotions out.


	3. Telling the Parents

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

This chapter is all about Kaoru, Enishi, and Kaoru's parents.

Kaoru's parent's names are Koushijiro for her father(I think that's his real name??) and Amaya for her mother which means 'Night Rain'.

Enjoy!

Kaoru looked out her window. It was near midnight. She looked at the house across the street, where the father of her child slept. A tear fell slowly down her check.

"I want to tell you Kenshin. But if I do...I know your anger will get the best of you. You'll probably go and kill Enishi for making me keep this a secret." She said to herself.

"Kao?" Kaoru's father, Koushijiro, said entering his daughter's room.

"What is it dad?" wiping away the tears on her face.

"Kaoru, tomorrow you have to go the doctor and get a check-up ok? Make sure everything's fine."

"Sure dad, I will."

"OK sweetheart." As he walked out of the room, Koushijiro remembered the day Kaoru told him and his wife, Amaya , that she was pregnant.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Kaoru said one evening as the family was sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company._

"_Is everything alright sweetie?" Amaya asked her daughter, sitting up from lying in her husband's arms. Her and Koushijiro had been extremely upset when she had broken up with Kenshin, a respectful boy and whose parents where long time friends of theirs, to date Enishi, a boy they really are learning to dislike more every day. _

"_Um…I really don't know how to say this…but um…when I was dating Kenshin..we had sex.."_

"_YOU WHAT!!" her father yelled so loud that Kaoru thought he'd wake all of Japan._

"_Koushijiro calm down. You weren't exactly the most innocent boy when we were in high school either." His wife said._

"_But this is our daughter! Our baby! How can I sit here when the boy who was 'doing' my child is right across the street!!" he said about to turn towards the door when Kaoru said.._

"_..And I'm pregnant."_

_Both Koushijiro and Amaya stopped what they were doing and looked at their 17-year-old daughter who was cryin._

"_Kaoru..are you sure?" her mother asked her standing up with tears in her eyes as well._

"_Yes..I've taken three tests this week. And I'm a month late." She cried out, looking helpless._

_Koushijiro looked like he was about to pass out. His daughter, his baby, was about to have a baby herself? She hasn't even graduated high school yet! _

"_Have you told Kenshin?" he asked. He knew Kenshin wasn't taking the break up well. He worked at the coffee shop where Koushijiro went to every night after work. He saw the look on the boys face. He might be the captain of the soccer team, pitcher on the baseball team, and a very skilled swordsman, but Koushijiro knew how he felt about his daughter, others may think he was weak, a bit of a baby to be crying, but he was just hurt that the girl he loved broke his heart and had to put on an act that he was fine when in reality he was crushed._

"_No. How can I? I broke up with him three weeks ago. And Enishi never lets me even be in the same room as him. He made me change my classes for next semester because two of them were with Kenshin."_

"_Oh Kaoru, he's going to be a father. He needs to know."_

"_He hates me! I promised myself to Kenshin by making love to him and I broke that promise by breaking up with him just because Enishi wanted to be captain! I still love him mom! How can I face him with this, knowing he'll tell me to come back to him, when Enishi will try and make me lose the baby! Enishi wants me to have an abortion, I can't do that...that's killing a human being, a living creature, a soul being created by God's hands for a special purpose. Enishi didn't even make captain…he just wants me to be with him to make Kenshin suffer.." she started to cry harder now "..how can I do this? I want Kenshin to know…but I don't know how I'll keep Enishi from hurting him or our baby.."_

"_Oh my child," Amaya began, "What made all this happen anyway? What does Enishi have against you that made you leave Kenshin?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."_

"_Kaoru, " Koushijiro said, as calmly as he could right now, "We need to know. You don't have to tell us now. But we do need to know that, because if he ever hurts you we won't be able to do anything about it. But for right now we need to get you to a doctor and let them make sure the baby is ok and see when it's due."_

"_Alright dad."_

"_Now, go on upstairs and get some sleep. And from now on you and Enishi can spend time here where your mother and I can keep an eye on the two of you."_

"_I understand." Kaoru said and went upstairs to her room._

"_Oh love, what are we going to do?" Amaya asked as she sat down and thought about what was going to come next._

"_I don't know dear, I just don't know." He sat beside her and held her._

"_Kenshin needs to know."_

"_I know."_

"_If she doesn't tell him before it's born we have to."_

"_No."_

"_But Kous.."_

"_We can't tell him love. She has to. If we did she would never let us live it down. All we can do is wait for her to tell us what really happened for her to break up with Kenshin and hope that it's not to severe that they may get back together and raise that child as a family."_

"_Alright."_

"_But I am going to call Hiko and Yukaze to tell them. She didn't say anything about that, after all, were not the only ones about to be grandparents."_

"_Your right my love, " she kissed his cheek, "Goodnight." She got up and headed for their bedroom._

"_Goodnight Koi." He got up as well and picked up the phone and dialed the number of his old and dear friend._

'_Hello?' the sound of Hiko's rough voice answered him._

"_Hiko, there's something you need to know, you probably need to sit down for this.." and he began to explain their children's predicament.._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Goodnight Kaoru." He said as he left the room.

"Goodnight dad." Kaoru was about to get into bed when her cell phone vibrated. It was Enishi.

"Hello Enishi."

'_Kaoru what's wrong? You don't sound happy to hear me.' _He said so smugly.

'_I'm not.' _She though. "No, nothing's wrong, I was just about to go to bed. I'm tired." She wasn't lying.

'_Oh, of course you are. You are after all being forced to carry that bastard's bastard.'_

"Don't call him that! I love him Enishi!"

'_Silly Kaoru, you love me and only me now. Kenshin is no longer.'_

"Not for long. Goodnight Enishi." She hung up the phone.

"I don't care what I have to do. Before my baby's born I will break up with Enishi and tell Kenshin he's going to be a father. And hopefully he'll take me back."

She said her prayers and laid down for a restless night of sleep.

Longest chapter so far. Ack..my fingers hurt.

Reviews are most appreciated. Tell me what you think you think should happen next and it just might be in later chapters.

I send my love!


	4. School Days

Alright. Time for the next chapter. This Chapter will have a lot of the other characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru woke up the next day with the sun shining on her face. She got up and smiled and opened her window. She looked at the bird's nest she found with Kenshin two years ago to see a mother Robin feeding her babies. Thinking of Kenshin made her look across the street. She saw Yukaze at the door waving goodbye to her husband. Then she looked at the upstairs window which just happened to be Kenshin's room. She saw him with only a towel around his waist. She blushed.

"What am I blushing for? I've seen him naked more than once. I've got living proof growing inside me." She said to herself and closing the blinds so he wouldn't see her watching him get dressed.

"Kaoru honey? The doctor's appointment is right after school today so don't be late. I'll be there waiting on you." Kaoru's mother said as she was walking down the hall way.

"Yes mom." Kaoru answered her and got dresses for another day of school.

She walked down stairs and saw her dad talking to Enishi at the front door.

'_Just what I need this early in the morning.'_ She thought after seeing her dad wasn't in the best of moods already.

"Koi! Good morning!" Enishi said and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Kaoru made a face and walked to the door.

"See you tonight daddy." She hugged him goodbye and went to Enishi's car.

"Have a good day sweet pea. Enishi you wont be taking her home today. She has a doctors appointment and Misao is going to drive her."

"Why can't I take her? She's my girlfriend and if she keeps the baby I'm going to be raising it."

"I wont allow that to happen. Kaoru will be raising that child with me and her mother and Kenshin when she finally tells him."

"He wont ever know. Why would he even want to be with her after she kept this from him anyway?"

"You obviously don't know how much he really loved Kaoru then."

"I am the only one who will ever love Kaoru old man." With that he went to his car.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" Kaoru asked when he started the car.

"Nothing my love."

"Quit calling me that. I don't love you and you don't love me. The only reason your even with me is because your si.."

"Now now Kaoru let's not talk about things that aren't true. I do love you. And I will love that brat of yours even though it's not mine."

Kaoru stayed silent this time. It would only be a matter of time before she got out of this situation and was with Kenshin again. She just needed to figure out how to do it.

Once they were at school Enishi went off to his first class without even saying anything to Kaoru. So she went to her locker and found her best friends waiting on her.

"Good morning Kaoru." Megumi said. Megumi and Kaoru had been friends ever since middle school cheer camp and found out they were a lot alike.

"Morning Megumi. Morning Misao."

"MORNING KAORU!!" Misao yelled. Everything was always loud with Misao. They had known each other since they were in diapers and nothing could separate them.

"Misao be a little louder I don't think the people in Mexico heard you clearly enough." Megumi said with dry humor.

Hump.. "Kaoru are you ready for your doctors appointment?" Misao asked all joking aside now.

"..No. I wish Kenshin was going with me."

"Then tell him. He deserves to know." Megumi said stating the obvious.

"I know Meg, but you know why I can't."

"At least tell him before it's born. Even if Enishi has threatened to kill him. Kenshin can take can of himself. And don't forget he can always hide behind his dad if needs to. Hiko's big enough to hide the both of you without Enishi ever seeing you."

The girls laughed at that. Hiko was an abnormally large man. But it was all muscle.

"Yukaze is one lucky lady."

"Sano! What gives you the right to come up and barge into our private conversation like that!?" Megumi yelled at her rooster brained boyfriend.

"Awww..come on foxy. I know what ya'll are talkin' about and just wanted to give you a head's up that Kenshin's here." Sano being Kenshin's best friend made it easier to hide from him when they needed to. Sano felt bad to hide this from his buddy of their long 18 years of life, but Kaoru was like a little sister to him and he would respect her wishes.

"Thanks Sano." Kaoru said quietly as she grabbed her books and headed to first period.

"Poor Kao." Misao said looking sad for her friend.

"There's nothing we can do. It's her choice. All we can do is stand and watch." Megumi explained feeling as helpless as Misao looked.

* * *

Kaoru walked to class in hopes that she wouldn't run into Enishi before she got there. What she wasn't expecting was to the person she did run into.

"Oh sorry….Kaoru." Kenshin said after realizing who he bumped into. He was so shocked to see her that he missed the tears gathering up in her eyes.

"Sorry Koi I wasn't watching were I was going." Unaware of her mistake in addressing him.

"Did..did you just call me 'Koi'"? he said almost breaking out into a smile.

"No," she lied, "I said 'Ken', Kenshin." _'I can't believe I said that!'_ she though back to a time where he would have kissed her after she called him that.

"No..you called me 'Koi', you called me love." He moved in as if he WAS going to kiss her.

'_I knew she still loved me. I don't care that she's with Enishi." _Kenshin though as he wrapped his hand around her petite wrist that he love to tease her about on those lazy saturdays where they would sit around all day and watch Disney movies together.

'_He's going to kiss me..what if Enishi sees? I don't care. Enishi can watch if he wants. I'm pregnant with Kenshin's child and I should be with him anyway.' _Kaoru though as she also leaned toward Kenshin's lips.

_**RINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The bell rung making the teens jump away from one another.

"You two need to be in class." Said Kaoru's literature teacher, Mrs. May.

"Yes Ma'am." They said together and went inside the room.

'_Dang it. I was so close! I really wanted to kiss her. But somethings different about her today..she looks like she's glowing..did she and Enishi have sex?? No. I can't even think about that kind of thing. She's supposed to be with me. I was her first time. She was mine. I have to know what happened. I mean it was our 3 year anniversary the day she broke up with me.." _That's all Kenshin could think about during the 90 minutes of class where Mrs. May spoke about the tragedy of Hamlet.

_**RINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Don't forget mid terms are coming up." The teacher said as everyone left the class.

"Kaoru! Wait up!" Kenshin yelled but stopped halfway to Kaoru's locker as he saw Enishi kiss her and grab her butt just like every other day.

"No..not again.." Kenshin said to himself and turned around to head to his next class, but before he could he ran into Misao.

"Oh, hey Misao." The joy that had been in Kenshin's eyes only moments ago had once again vanished in the dullness which has been there every day since Kaoru left him.

"Hey Kenshin. How are you holding up?"

"Guess." He gestured toward the major P.D.A. scene behind him.

"Sorry for asking."

"No it's ok. Your basically family so it's ok to be a little nosy." She was dating his cousin, Aoshi, after all.

"Yeah. Hey do you mind if we talk during lunch? I have some calculus stuff I'm having trouble with and you're the only one who's passing that class." She said mumbling the last part.

"Sure Misao." He laughed knowing she was just trying to cheer him up. He walked off to his next class in a better mood but still wondering what would have happened if has actually gotten to kiss Kaoru.

"What were you and Kenshin talking about?" Kaoru said coming up to her friend while watching Kenshin.

"Calculus. I need serious help."

"I could help you."

"I need help before fifth period and you always sit with Enishi during lunch."

"Oh.." Kaoru always felt helpless when her friends talked about her being with Enishi. She had told her friends that Enishi threatened her to be his girlfriend because he found pictures of her in the gym showers and would show the whole school if she didn't. Of course it was lie. No one knew the truth. And no one would know until it was over.

"Well anyway, we probably need to get to class. You know how Mr. Lewis is if were late to Economics."

"Yeah." Kaoru said still looking at Kenshin who had stopped to talk to Makoto Shishio, another member on the soccer team, and his girlfriend Yumi Kotagai.

'_Probably talking about the game that's next week.'_ She though as Misao dragged her to class. _'Whatever the case, I have to tell Kenshin, even if will hate me, he might be able to get Enishi off my back, once he knows what's wrong.'_

Kenshin watched as Kaoru was pulled in the opposite way he was in, _'I will get you back Kaoru. I will.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"LUNCH TIME!!" Sano yelled as he entered the cafeteria doors running to the front of the line.

"Hello Sanosuke." All the lunch ladies said.

"Good afternoon ladies. What have you got for me today??" Lunch was Sano's favorite time of the day.

_Sigh.. _"What am I going to do with him?" Megumi asked sitting down at their daily lunch table with a salad she brought from home.

"Well don't say it here. I don't wanna know." Sano's younger brother Yahiko said as he sat down with his plate of food.

"Wooppss.. sorry Yahiko, sometimes I forget that you and Sano are related."

"Yea yea."

Kenshin was at the table doing his Anatomy homework when he felt someone poke his head.

"Hello Misao."

"Hey Ken. Can we go to the outside tables to this Cal homework? It's such a pretty day I think we should enjoy it."

"Alright." He said as they walked towards the doors to go the picnic area. But as he walked he had a bad feeling. Normally when Misao asked for his help she would say it in front of everyone and not care if it embarrassed him or herself. What was different about this time?

Kaoru watched as Misao and Kenshin walked outside.

"_Since when are Kenshin and Misao close enough to be alone together? Misao is dating Kenshin's older cousin, she shouldn't even be allowed around other guys.'_ Kaoru though as she poked at her sandwich.

"Kao-Love what's wrong?" Enishi saw Kenshin and Misao, "Looks like Kenshin is moving on, that's good news love. Now we don't have to worry about him." He was going to kiss her lips but she moved at the last second.

'_I have to do something about Kenshin. Or else everyone at school will know that Kaoru isn't in this relationship willingly.'_ Enishi though as he ate and watched Kaoru constantly look towards the doors that her ex-boyfriend went out of.

* * *

Lunch passed by very quickly. And soon school was over. Kaoru walked to the Kendo hall so she could see if her dad was here. He only came to the school to see the students train every once in a while but they never knew when it would be. But when she looked in the dojo training room she was shocked. Kenshin was beating up a punching bag with great anger.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!!" Kenshin yelled with every punch. His hands were bleeding. He had been in here since last period started and hadn't stopped punching the bag since.

Kaoru gasped. She had never seen him so angry. She could visibly see steam come off his body.

Kenshin heard her. He turned around and saw her at the doors with her hands in fists at her chest and misty eyes. His eyes widened, "Kaoru.."

Kaoru knew if she stayed in here for too long someone one would find her here, alone with Kenshin. So she started to turn towards the door.

"Kaoru..wait! I need to talk to." Kenshin said as he grabbed her hand pulling her back inside.

Kaoru jerked her hand out of his grip and stepped back until she was against the wall.

"Kenshin wait..if Enishi sees us he'll…"

"I don't care. I need to talk to you. I need you Koi..."

He kissed her.

Kaoru's eyes widened. His kiss was one reason she loved him so much. He made her feel so safe and loved, but at the same time the passion made her feel hot and with her hormones out of whack because of the pregnancy this was just bad timing.

She tried to pull away but Kenshin was having none of that. He held her tighter, he never wanted to let go.

When they finally did stop the kiss they were both panting for air. Kaoru's face was the same color as Kenshin's hair. Kenshin was smiling.

"Um..Kenshin that was.." Kaoru didn't know what to say.

"Kaoru I.." but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Kaoru I thought I told you not be around this bastard anymore."

Enishi walked through the doors of the kendo hall when he heard voices. Thankful he didn't see the kiss.

"Enishi."

"Kenshin."

The two looked ready to fight.

"Um..I have to go find Misao, we have to go to the doc.. um library. To study for our science test."

She ran out the doors before wither man could look at her.

'_That was too close. Kenshin can't know that yet.'_

"Stay away from her Himura. She's mine now." Enishi said following Kaoru out the door.

'_Not for long Yukishiro. Not for long.'_

"Well Kaoru, Everything looks good and healthy." Dr. Holloway told Kaoru and Misao at the appointment.

"Oh that's great news!" Kaoru was glad. Even though Kenshin didn't know didn't mean she couldn't be happy about their baby.

"Now where's the father?" The Doctor asked looking at Misao this time.

"Oh uh..he coul.." Misao started.

"He doesn't know yet Dr. Holloway." Kaoru intervened. She couldn't lie to one more person about this. It was driving her insane.

"Ah. I understand. But I would like to meet him eventually Miss Kamiya." After that she smiled and left the room.

"Sorry Misao. I already have to lie Kenshin, I don't want to lie anymore."

"It's alright Kao. I get it." Now let's go tell your parents the good news! When's it due again?"

"June 19."

"Wow. This is so exciting. Scary for you I know, but still very exciting!"

"I know. I can find out in two months if it'll be a boy or a girl."

"It'll be a girl. And don't ask why I say this. I just know these things."

"I'll hold you to it Misao." They both laughed and knew Misao was always wrong about these things too.

* * *

Haha. What'd ya think? I like reviews. They make me happy.

June 19th is my birthday by the way. hehehe. I just wanted to throw that in there somewhere.

PREVIEW:

_Kaoru looked up and saw a man wearing a white mask standing in front of her. He laid her down on the bed of whosever room they were in, removed their masks so fast she only saw white and knew it was Enishi._

"_I love you Koi." And he kissed her._

_Kaoru's eyes got big. That wasn't Enishi's voice._

Welll…. I'll let you think about that until I update again. I'm just as excited as you to see where this goes..

Until next time my dears! Love j. oh and please let me know what you think!!


	5. Halloween Party pt1

Hey everybody! It's time for an update! We finally get to see Aoshi and Tsubame in this chapter!

So let's see where did we leave off…..

* * *

Sano walked up to the Himura house's front door and rang the door bell. It was about 7 in the morning. There was no way that Kenshin was awake. So Sano had a plan on waking his buddy up. They had a party to get ready for. And Sano needed all the help he can get. After all he was known for his costume-Halloween parties.

Yukaze opened the door, "Well good morning Sano. What brings you here so early?" Knowing full well what he was up with a bucket full of ice next to his feet.

"You know me 'Kaze. Up to no good as usual. Do you mind if I go see your son? He has a wakeup call I need to fulfill."

"Sure Sano. But if he gets mad you're on your own."

"Thank you!"

He walked in the house going toward the stair case and saw Hiko sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Good luck Sano." Hiko said never looking up from the sports section.

Sano hummed a little tune all the way up the stairs. This was going to be good was the only thing he could think of. He opened the door to Kenshin's room and was correct about him being still asleep.

Kenshin was lying on his stomach wearing only dark blue boxers with blankets thrown everywhere except on him.

Sano rubbed his hands together devilishly. He picked a few pieces of ice out of the bucket and walked over to the bed. Made sure Kenshin would be tangled in the blankets and wouldn't be able to get up and chase after him. And then proceeded to put the ice on Kenshin's back and the back of his neck.

"Three…Two…One…" Hiko counted down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SANNOOOOOO!!" Could be heard along with excessive laughing. Then Sano came running down the stairs holding his stomach and fell in the floor laughing.

"You might want to get out of here Sano." Hiko warned. Yukaze came out of the kitchen with an amused smile on her face.

"He's right you know. He'll be down here in a second." As soon as she said that thundering steps could be heard on the floor above them.

"SANO WHEN I GET DOWN THERE YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR GRAVE DUG!!"

"See ya." He saluted and ran so fast you'd think he was The Flash.

Kenshin got down just as the door closed.

"Damn that Sanosuke."

"Kenshin watch your mouth." Yukaze scolded him. Having Hiko as a husband was bad enough about cursing, she didn't want their son to have that habit as well.

"Sorry mom."

"Boy go upstairs and put some clothes on. You're Aunt and Uncle are coming over soon and I don't want them to see you in your underwear." Hiko said and pushed his son up the stairs.

"Why are they coming over anyway?" Kenshin jumped back down the stairs to question his parents.

"The Halloween party for adults that Shane and Kim have every year is going to be here this year so we're discussing things that need to be done. We're dressing up at the Flintstones and Rubbles." Yukaze said while her eyes lit up like stars as Hiko had a disgusted look on his face.

Kenshin put his arm around his dad and said, "Well howdy, Fred."

"Watch it boy."

Yukaze laughed at the two men she loved more than anything, "Kenshin please go get ready. I think you need to go find Sano and help him the decorations for your party like you promised.

"Yes mom." He grumbled all the way up the stairs and into his room.

As Kenshin put on his jeans he remembered that Kaoru and Enishi were going to be there tonight. He also remembered that Enishi was going to be hooking up with a girl on the volleyball team tonight behind Kaoru's back. He heard about it in the locker room as Enishi and Soujiro were talking after Kendo yesterday.

'_If Enishi is going to be with that Volleyball player then what's Kaoru going to be doing? Maybe this will be my chance to get her back. Sano's place has a lot of bedrooms anyway and were all going to be wearing masks and I know what color Enishi's going to have on so this is going to be good. She'll never know until it's just us, alone in a dark room. No sex. I just want to talk to her and straighten things out.'_

Now Kenshin was excited to be going to this party that Kaoru always used to drag him to when he really didn't want to.

* * *

"BOO!" Yahiko yelled from behind the bushes as he saw his crush, Tsubame Shinomori, heading towards the steps of his house.

"YAHIKO! Not funny." She said and her lip started to quiver.

"Uh..Uh..Please don't cry Tsubame!" Yahiko ran over to her and tried to make her stop weeping when he saw Aoshi, her older brother, walking toward them with Misao on his back.

"Yahiko what did you do poor Tsubame!" Misao yelled whilst jumping off of Aoshi.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"What did he do Tsubame?" Aoshi said in his usual calm manner.

"He jumped.._sniff.._out of the.._sniff.._bush and.._sniff.._scared me on.._sniff.._purpose."

_SMACK!_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WEASEL GIRL?!!"

"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!!"

As they started to bicker, again, Aoshi put Tsubame on his back like he had Misao earlier and carried her inside. He may be nicknamed 'Ice King' but that doesn't mean he can't be a nice older brother. Tsubame and Misao are the only ones who actually see him smile.

"Are you alright Sis?"

"Yeah, I am. He just startled me. Honestly."

When they got inside they could see Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi working on decorating the house to look like strip club. This was, unfortunately, the theme this year. All the girls had to wear a skimpy outfit and all the guys had to wear tight clothes and if they were brave enough they could wear a g-string. They had to be approved by Sano of course.

"Welcome Shinomori's!" Sano almost sang, but then the streamers of spider webs he was putting up slipped and he wound up in the floor.

"Hello Sano," Tsubame smiled, glad to know at least one Sagara was nice to her, "Hi Megumi. Kenshin!"

"Tsubame!" Even though Tsubame was 14 Kenshin still picked his little cousin up off the ground and spun as if she was a little girl again. At that point Misao and Yahiko came inside. Yahiko had a very disappointed look on his face while watching Tsubame and Kenshin.

"Kenshin sure will make a great dad one day." Megumi said and automatically regretted but thankful only Misao heard her.

"Too bad he won't get to be like that with his first child." Misao whispered to her knowing she and Megumi feel the same about Kenshin and Kaoru's predicament.

"OK. Enough fooling around everybody, we have a strip party to get ready for! Now Let's get busy!" Sano never was good as letting the embarrassing things get to him.

"Aye aye, Captain!" every single person in the room said and gave him a mock salute.

"Bunch of jerks." Sano mumbled as everyone got to work.

* * *

As she was getting ready for the annual Halloween party at the Sagara's, Kaoru felt very nervous about tonight. At the Halloween party last year, she and Kenshin left early so they could have a party all on their own. It wasn't the first time they did it. It was Kaoru's idea that night. They did it 2 times that night. She blushed remembering it. She didn't know what came over her. She just saw Kenshin in the dim light of the room and jumped his bones. She really had to stop thinking about this. It was over between them. Of course she still had the memories of the great sex they had.

"Stop it!" She stood up and walked to her window and saw that all the cars in the Himura driveway were missing. Meaning Yukaze and Hiko went to their party and Kenshin was at Sano's already. Perfect.

"Enishi will be here any minute. It's not like I want him to see me like this anyway." Kaoru looked at the very small outfit Misao bought for just for this party. It was a skimpy stripper's outfit. The kind you only see in rated R movies. Misao said it made Kaoru look sexy enough for any man to take her. Kaoru knew she was doing this so Kenshin would come up to her. Kenshin always loved it when Kaoru dressed sexy.

"I'm still wearing my coat until I get there." She put her heels and her coat on and went down stairs. Her parents had already left for their Halloween party and now she was waiting for Enishi to pick her up.

"As long as Enishi doesn't touch me I'll be fine." Secretly wishing someone else would. Ever since she found out she was pregnant all she has wanted was someone to hold her. Her parents wouldn't because even thought they accepted it, they were still disappointed. Her friends thought she was strong enough not to need that kind of support. And even if he wanted to, she would never let Enishi hold her just to hold her. What she really wanted was Kenshin's arms around her because they should be doing this together. He wouldn't leave her and if she just wanted to be held then he would hold her and not let go. That's how he was.

_**BEEP-BEEP**_

Enishi pulled up. He was wearing a tank top and boxers with a g-string underneath and was planning to lose the shorts once they got there. Someone was waiting on him.

'_I don't care if I'm 'with' Kaoru. I can be with anyone I want. Kaoru still in love with Kenshin and she won't break up with me because she's scared. Life is so sweet.'_ He saw Kaoru walk out of the house wearing a large overcoat and frowned. She wasn't the hottest girl in school but she did look good enough to seduce and take advantage of.

Kaoru got in the car and held her coat very close together. There was no way Enishi was going to be looking at her alone when she was wearing this.

"Humph. Don't want me to see. That's fine. It's not like I'd waste my time with a knocked up girl anyway." He started to drive to Sano's after that. Nothing was said the whole way there.

* * *

"WELC…oh it's just you." Sano was very disappointed when he saw Kaoru walk up the steps with Enishi's are around her shoulders. He could tell she was uncomfortable though.

"Geezz. Thanks for the great welcome Sano." Enishi walked inside to meet all the other kids from school that came. It was just about the entire school.

"Hey Sano." Kaoru stayed behind to talk to her good friend. She hadn't been able to see him much because he was Kenshin's best friend.

"Hey Missy." Calling her by her nickname while giving her a hug.

"Why are you out here instead of inside with all the guests?"

"Megumi's idea. She said I should welcome everyone for a while and then go inside. It's actually a good idea though. I've sent a couple people home that I really didn't want here."

"That's great Sano." Kaoru looked inside and had a longing look on her face.

"He's inside. Probably on the back deck. Go talk to him."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Kaoru," Sano knew what would happen tonight whether he helped or not, "You know I'm talking about Kenshin."

"No way Sano. I find Kenshin I don't know what I'll do."

"Probably the same as last year."

"SANO!"

He laughed, "Ok, ok. But please, he's been doing better but he still misses you. You could at least dance with him."

"….No. I'm sorry Sano." She walked inside, discarding her coat at the door, looking for her friends.

"He'll find her."

"Of course he will." Megumi said as she walked to her boyfriend and put her arms around him.

"I still wish she would tell him. It'd make him a whole lot happier."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Kaoru looked around and felt a little better about her outfit. There were girls dresses similar and some with even less covering. Kaoru was wearing a two piece that almost looked like a swim suit with lace.

In the hour or so that she had been there, Kaoru hadn't found a single person she knew. Since everyone was wearing masks it was hard to tell anyway. That is until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked the person who yet again was someone she didn't know.

"Some guy wants you to meet him on the third floor, in the second room on the left." The boy said. He must have been a freshman or sophomore.

"Um..do you know who it is?" she was a little unsure of meeting a guy alone if she had no idea who he was.

"I don't know who he was. It was dark and I couldn't tell, his head was white though, I don't know if it was his hair or mask but yeah, sorry."

'_Enishi.'_ "Thanks. I'll go." _'Reluctantly."_

Kaoru made her way to the third floor and knew exactly what he wanted. Sex. They had yet to do it since she was pregnant. But since Kenshin was here what better way to humiliate him?

She reached the door she was told to go to and saw no one inside. She went in and sat on the bed and realized that this was Kenshin's room when he stayed with Sano. Enishi could be really low.

The door slammed shut.

Kaoru turned around and saw a dark male figure in the room behind the door. The light was not on so she couldn't see Enishi's face. He walked towards her, stealthy as a cat.

She looked up and saw white and was confidant it was Enishi. He leaned down and flipped their masks off and made sure she didn't see his face. He laid her down on the bed and Kaoru grimaced at the thought of having sex with Enishi on Kenshin's bed. She and Kenshin made love on this bed exactly one year ago at Sano's party. It made her sick.

"I love you, Koi."

Then he kissed her and Kaoru's eyes widened. That was not Enishi.

It was Kenshin.

* * *

OOOHH! Cliffhanger! So sorry! But my creative mind hurts after 2,858 words.

I will continue to write! I have to go back to school tomorrow for the last 5-6 weeks of my senior year!

How did you like it? I know you pretty much hate me after that ending. But oh well. You don't know where I live!

PREVIEW:

"_Please. Please Kaoru. Don't leave." Kenshin pleaded with her as she headed for the door of his room. _

_Kaoru didn't know what to do. If she stayed in here she would end up telling Kenshin about the baby. But if she left, she would break him, even more than she already had._

"_Kenshin.."_

Well how about that. Please tell me if you want her stay or go.

Reviews are loved!


	6. Halloween Party pt2

Well hello everybody! Schools is only for 4 and a half more weeks!! Who else is excited??

Anyway. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, like I said I was tired. It was late. But now I'm back to continue the story!!

Enjoy!

* * *

LAST TIME:

_She looked up and saw white and was confidant it was Enishi. He leaned down and flipped their masks off and made sure she didn't see his face. He laid her down on the bed and Kaoru grimaced at the thought of having sex with Enishi on Kenshin's bed. She and Kenshin made love on this bed exactly one year ago at Sano's party. It made her sick._

"_I love you, Koi."_

_Then he kissed her and Kaoru's eyes widened. That was not Enishi._

_It was Kenshin._

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

Kaoru was shocked. The last thing she thought that was going to happen was a repeat of last year. Kenshin was holding her arms tightly. Signaling what he wanted. When he held her arms like that it meant that they weren't going to do anything unless she wanted to. That's how he always calmed her down if she was mad at him.

Kenshin was in heaven it seemed. He kissed Kaoru only a few days ago, but only for a second. And the amazing thing was she was kissing him back! He couldn't believe it. After waiting for over a month Kenshin actually felt like his life was good again. He can still remember the pain of the day she broke up with him. It was their third anniversary and he had planned something special for her too.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kenshin was in the kitchen making a very special meal for his girlfriend. It was all of her favorite dishes. He planned on making this a night Kaoru would never forget. Especially with the surprise he had for her._

"_Kenshin is smells wonderful in here!" his mother commented as she passed by._

"_I thought you and dad were leaving?" not really wanting his parents here later on in the evening._

"_We're about to leave. You know how long it takes your father to get ready." Thinking about all the dates they were late for. But she never complained."I do hope that I'll actually get to see the gift you give her Mr. Secretive-Son-of-mine?"_

"_Yes mom. You will, I promise."_

"_Honey we better get going now I think I just heard Kaoru pull up." Hiko was still in the process of folding his tie._

"_Hiko how many times have I taught you to tie this thing?" Yukaze went over and started to do it for him. Kenshin watched and smiled. Hopefully he and Kaoru would be like that someday. If his surprise works tonight that is._

_**DING-DONG**_

"_Oh, there she is, goodbye sweetie." Yukaze kissed her son on the cheek and headed for the door._

"_Don't be stupid Kenshin." His dad ruffled his hair and followed his wife._

_Kenshin walked into the living room and saw Kaoru and his parents greeting each other. He couldn't understand how such a wonderful girl would want to be with a gut like him. He was truly blessed._

"_Hey Kenshin." She looked nervous about something._

"_Hi Koi." Kenshin walked to her and kissed her cheek. He looked down at her face and saw tear marks. Like she had been crying all day._

"_Kaoru? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Kenshin said getting a nervous and worried feeling in the pit of his stomach._

"_It's nothing love. But we need to talk. Can we sit down?" Gesturing to the couch._

"_Sure, C'mon." He pulled her to the couch and sat down next to her. What she did next confused him. She leaned over and kissed him. He lost balance that they ended up lying down with her on top. Kenshin could feel tears falling down the side of her face._

"_Kenshin..you know I love you right?" Kaoru said after she stopped this kiss and leaned her forehead on his chest so he couldn't see her face._

"_Kaoru..of course I know that."_

"_And you love me?" still refusing to look at him._

"_Every day I fall harder and harder for you."_

"_OK. Good." He could feel her smile, then he felt even more tears come from her eyes._

"_Kaoru what's wrong? What's with all the questions?"_

"_Kenshin..this is really hard to say..I love you and I always will never forget that..but I think it's time we went our separate ways..I mean you're going to Kyoto University and I'm going to Tokyo University..we should get used to not seeing each other now instead of wait until we really can't see each other anymore.." her tears came harder now, but they were also silent._

_Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. She was breaking up with him?! How could this have happened?? What did he do wrong?? He could feel tears gather at the corner of his eyes as well. This can't be happening. Tonight was the night he was supposed to make the future happen. He was going to propose damn it!! Now what?_

"_Kaoru..what..what did I do..did I ignore you..hurt you..sexually hurt you..or is there someone else.." he didn't even want to think of that._

"_No..I just think it's time for us to end is all.." never before had her heart hurt so much._

"_Why?"_

"_I just do Kenshin..I'm so sorry." She got off of him and started to get off the couch until she felt him tug on her wrists. _

"_Please don't go." _

"_Kenshin..I'm sorry." She ran towards the door and left without looking back._

_Kenshin watched her leave but couldn't get up to go after her. He felt so weak at that moment. He took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a large diamond in the center with two small diamonds on both sides of it. He ordered it back in April. Just to have a special carving done inside. It said:_

'_Kaoru my love, you are my treasure. Love K.'_

_But now, Kaoru would never get to know just how much she meant to him. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kenshin was still hurt deeply from what she did. He never stopped loving her. He still had the ring in his pocket. Didn't have the heart to take it back. Somehow he knew he'd get her back.

Kaoru pushed Kenshin off of her as best she could seeing as how the pregnancy had made her a little weaker.

"Kenshin, what has gotten into you? I'm still with Enishi!"

"Enishi is off with Kora from the volleyball team. Heard him talking about it the other day in the locker room."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry. But you deserve better than that jerk."

"I deserve you though right?"

"Uhh..I didn't say that."

"I know..and your right. I wish I was still with you Kenshin. But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can! Dump that jerk so we can be together. I'll go to TU just to be with you."

"No Kenshin..Enishi..he threatened to hurt me and th..me if I broke up with him. He even threatened to hurt you.."

"Kao..I can take care of myself. I can take care of you too. Please.."

"No. I'm sorry. I can't take that risk."

Kaoru got up and went to the door. She was afraid if she said more than something about the baby would come up. Even though she wanted to she still couldn't tell him yet.

Just like before Kenshin grabbed her wrist and begged her not to go.

"Please. Please Kaoru. Don't leave."

She knew if she stayed she would tell him. But if she left him like this again he would break even more than he already was.

"Kenshin.." she shut the door.

* * *

When Kenshin woke up the next morning he was confused. He was in his room in his own bed. There was a note on his night stand.

_Kenshin,_

_Woke up this morning and found you were still in your room at my place and decided to bring ya home. I woulda left ya there but Sozo needed everyone outta the house so he could bug bomb it._

_What happened last night? Did you and the missy hook up? I found her with ya this morning and took her home too._

_Call me and give me the details._

_Sano._

He would have to wait to call Sano. He was in such a good mood. Last night was great. Kaoru still refused to leave Enishi, but at least he made some progress. Not to mention he's very pleased with himself and her. And just full blown pleased. He hadn't had a night like that since he and Kaoru were dating.

* * *

Kaoru woke up pretty early. Not as early as normal. But early for a Saturday. All thanks to morning sickness. The first time. This was going to just suck.

But not everything was bad. Last night was great. All she and Kenshin did was talk about the good days back when they were little and then when they were dating. Those were bittersweet memories. She could tell by Kenshin's body language that he might've wanted to make love last night. They did kiss more than that one time. But they just talked and fell asleep in each other's arms. The first peaceful night Kaoru had in a long time.

Although now she wished she had told him about the baby. After she talked for a bit she felt comfortable around him to know he wouldn't flip out. But she was still scared. The next time they were alone she would tell him. She promised herself that.

* * *

Wow. This was a short chapter. Its late and im kinda tired. Sorry. :/

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Next time Kenshin is going to be bolder at getting Kaoru back.

But I can't give everything away.

PREVIEW:

"_Kenshin! Enishi! Stop it!!" They wouldn't listen. They just continued to fight._

"_Kenshin..you're going to wish you never laid hands on Kaoru at that party."_

"_It's not like you care..you were off fooling around with that ditsy volleyball player."_

"_Shut up!" Enishi ran towards Kenshin with a switch blade in his hand._

"_STOP IT!"_

_Blood was everywhere before anyone knew it._

"_KAORU!!"_

Well. I can't wait to see the responses I get from this chapter and the next!

Review please!!


	7. Waking Up

IM BACK! Finally, after a many month break, I am returning to this story. Thank you for being patient everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin was walking on the soccer field at school thinking about when he and Kaoru together, again. It was so hard, especially as they were neighbors and they were almost every class together.

"Well look whos on MY soccer field."

"Enishi? This isn't your soccer field. It's all of ours.."

"No. I'm afraid that thanks to your sweet little depression after losing Kaoru has made it mine. I'm the captain now." He smiled an evil smile.

"Captain.. I made captain.. That's why you're with Kaoru? Because you wanted to be captain!" Outraged by what his teammate was explaining to him.

"That's not the only reason, but it's one of them."

"There's more than one!"

"Why yes the.."

Kenshin socked Enishi right in the mouth. He was sent flying on the ground.

"Why you little.."

"C'mon, fight me." In rage from hearing this.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Enishi withdrew a knife out of back pocket.

"Kenshin! Enishi! Stop!" Kaoru came running from the bleachers looking rather pale..

"Stay out of this Kaoru! I know you two were together at that party!"

"What's it to you Enishi? You didn't mind." With that the punches and kicks began.

'_NO! They can't do this! Someone will get hurt!'_ Kaoru closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to witness the fighting, then she heard Kenshin scream in agony and saw Enishi had kicked him, extremely hard, in the stomach.

"Enishi! Stop it! You'll kill him!" He wouldn't listen. He just continued to kick Kenshin.

"Kenshin..you're going to wish you never laid hands on Kaoru at that party."

As he stood Kenshin said, "It's not like you cared..you were off fooling around with that ditsy volleyball player."

"Shut up!" Enishi ran towards Kenshin with a switch blade in his hand.

"STOP IT!"

Blood was everywhere before anyone knew it.

"KAORU!"

Kenshin woke up in cold sweat.

Breathing deeply while trying to comprehend the dream.

'_If he did want to be captain, I'll just give him the title if I can have Kaoru back, but what else happened that made him hate me so much?'_

"Kenshin! Wake up or you'll be late!" He heard his father from down the hall.

Kenshin got up and started to get ready for the day, a little worried at going to practice today. He didn't want his dream to come true.

* * *

Once they were at school, Kaoru and Enishi went their separate ways. Kaoru went to her locker to retrieve her history book when Misao and Megumi showed up.

"Kaoru! Where were you the other night at the party? We were looking for you everywhere and didn't know if were even there until Sano told us he took you and Kenshin home the next morning! What did you two do?" Misao said so fast that Kaoru and Megumi wouldn't have understood her if they hadn't know her for years like they had.

"Yes Kaoru. Did you tell Ken about the you-know-what?" Megumi said glaring at Ensishi who had just showed up a little ways down the hall.

"No, but the next time I'm alone with him I am going to tell him. But we didn't do anything the other night, we talked."

"How boring." Misao crossed her arms, a little disappointed that there were no juicy details.

Kaoru and Megumi laughed until they heard the bell and headed to class.

After lunch, Kenshin went to his locker and saw a note sticking out in the bottom.

_**Kenshin,**_

_**Please meet me on the soccer field after school today.**_

_**I need to tell you something really important.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Kaoru**_

'_The soccer field?'_ Worried his dream was about to come true.

* * *

After school, Kaoru noticed that a thunder storm was on its way. It might not be such a good idea to be outside. But then she noticed Kenshin already on the field. She ran to him.

"Kenshin." She stopped when she was only a few feet from him.

"Kao." Kenshin smiled. _'Enishi isn't here, and practice was canceled today, so my dream wont come true after all.'_

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well um, actually it's really good news.."

_**BOOM**_

Thunder made the whole ground shake. Being afraid of storms her whole life, Kaoru jumped right into Kenshin's arms.

"Maybe we should go to my car instead."

"No, I want to tell you this here." Kaoru made the mistake of looking into his gorgeous violent eyes with specks of gold. She lost her nerve to tell him about the baby.

"Kaoru?"

"I.. I.. I still love you." It was true, just not what she wanted to tell him.

_**BOOM**_

Kaoru had never been kissed so passionately before this very moment, she didn't need him to say he still loved her, she already knew.

When Kaoru woke up some time later, she realized she was in the back seat of a car, Kenshin's car to be exact. She looked behind her and saw Kenshin and saw one more thing, they were both naked under a blanket.

'_Uh, oh. Misao and Megumi are never going to let me here the end of this..'

* * *

_

Hahaha. Wow. So what do you guys think should happen next? Give me an idea and I'll mention you next time.

Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter.

Reviews = happy writer!


	8. Christmas

**Ok guys. I'm gonna skip ahead till Christmas. This story is gonna be longer than I thought so were going to be skipping a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenshin looked at the house that his father and mother had decorated weeks ago, all the lights were glittering, the figures in the yard glowing, and yet he was sad. This was the first Christmas without Kaoru.

'_Even after that time 2 months ago, she still doesn't like to talk to me.'_

**~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~ **

_Kenshin woke up to a very pleasant feeling. Not just because he made love with the love of his life, but because he might actually get her back now. This was his chance._

_He looked at his side and saw that she was awake._

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Oh, hey Kenshin." She sounded like she was scared._

"_Something wrong?"_

"…"

"_Kaoru, come on, tell me."_

"_Kenshin! We had sex! What do you think is wrong!" She got up and started to get dressed._

'But, wasn't that a good thing?' _He thought. _'Does she still want to be with Enishi?'

"_Kaoru, are you going back to Enishi?" His heart pounding, worried about her answer._

_Kaoru really didn't want to answer. But in order to protect him, herself, and their baby, she had to, "Yes Kenshin, I'm going back to him."_

_Kenshin just stared. His heart had just been torn in half. AGAIN. He got up as well and got dressed. Beyond angry right now._

"_Kenshin?" She touched his arm and he jumped back. She could see the tears trailing down his cheek. She was hurting him, again._

"_I'm sorry. I love you Kenshin, but Enishi.." what would she say? That Enishi has a reason to keep them apart that he can't know?_

"_Yea, sure." He couldn't believe what was happening._

"_Why would you sleep with me if you were planning on going back to him, Kaoru! To hurt me more!"_

_He was yelling, at her, and he didn't care. She would get to go and be in someone else's arms later, he was the one was going to be alone.*_

"_Kenshin, it was your idea to sleep with me in the first place!"_

"_Because I miss you, damn it! I have to watch you every day with Enishi high on your tail like if he left you alone he would die! And apparently there's some big reason he's keeping you away from me and you wont even tell me what it is for my own sanity! I don't know if its true about the soccer thing or if its something else but im sick of it! I miss you! I LOVE YOU, KAORU! What does it matter that Enishi threatened you! I can take care of you and myself and anyone else he brought into this so please Kaoru, leave him and come back to me!"_

_Kaoru had to close her eyes to avoid the look in his eyes. He was scary. She had never been on the receiving end of his yelling. Normally, if she ever saw him like this, it was because someone did something to her, not something she did._

"_Kaoru, look at me." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she had to look him in the eyes._

_She looked at him and saw the pain and misery in his eyes. It was too, much knowing that she was the one who had caused that pain and suffering he endured._

"_What exactly does he have against you that makes it so hard for you to leave him?_

_Kaoru looked up, _'Should I tell him?'

**~~~**FLASHBACK END**~~~**

Kaoru never told him, she kissed him and said goodbye. Since then the only time he ever sees her is in the hall when she's with Enishi.

He turned around to look at the Kamiya house. It was also decorated for the holiday. He saw the swing on the porch and sighed.

"Kenshin! Come on inside, I have cocoa waiting!" Yukaze yelled from the house. She saw where he was staring and decided to save him from some of the depression she knew he was headed to.

"OK. Thanks mom." He said when he got inside and took a cup.

* * *

Kaoru put the star on top of the tree and stepped back to view her work. Her parents were at her grandparents for the day so she decided to put the tree up herself and decorate it. She looked around the living room and was pleased with the progress she made and decided to make a cup of hot chocolate and go sit on the swing on the porch, like every other year.

When she got outside, she saw Kenshin going inside his house across the street. Then she turned to her left and saw the swing she was about to sit in and knew it wouldn't be the same.

Every year, after their houses were decorated, Kenshin and Kaoru would come to her front porch and sit on the porch while drinking hot cocoa. Just enjoying each other's company. This year, she knew if she even asked, he would turn her down, after the way she behave two months ago, she wouldn't expect anything else. She was a brat to him. He gave himself to her again in high hopes she would walk away from Enishi, and she didn't, which killed him inside a bit, she just knew it. She hates herself for not telling him when she had the chance, but she was scared, what if they got into a fight and Kenshin got hurt? What would she do then?

"It doesn't matter, he wont know until its born, by that point, he'll be in Kyoto going to college."

**~~~**CHRISTMAS DAY**~~~**

Kaoru walked outside to watch the sun come up, her little cousins had woke them all up so early to open presents so she got the chance.

"Well, in a few years, my little boy or girl will be doing the same thing." She laughed, she was going to dread it and love it.

That's when she noticed a box. A beautifully wrapped box, a Christmas present, on the swing.

It was baby blue with a baby pink ribbon, it also had a card.

_**Kaoru, **_

_**I hope you enjoy this gift.**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

_**Love, Kenshin**_

A gift from Kenshin. She wasn't expecting that.

When she opened the gift, she was very surprised at what it was.

A gorgeous silver necklace with a two hearts at the end of it, the hearts circled each other at the bottom, one facing up, one facing down. It was beautiful, it was also engraved.

_**To my Kaoru, my one and only Love. Always.**_

Tears of joy began to run down her face. Even after everything, he was still putting himself out there for her. She had a gift for him, but didn't know if she should give to him herself, she didn't have time to answer her own question.

"So you like it?"

Kenshin had come to the house early Christmas morning while everyone was still sleeping to place the present on the swing. He watched the window all morning after his own family had woken up, opened gifts, and ate, waiting for her to come out and find it.

"Kenshin, I love it. Thank you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"So, do you want your gift?" Kaoru asked.

"You got me something?" he was surprised. Thinking she wouldn't get him anything.

"Oh, stay right here, I'll be right back."

"OK."

A few minutes later, she came back outside, with some warmer clothes on, unlike the pajamas earlier, with a wrapped gift in hand.

"Here." She sat beside him on the swing and handed him the small box.

He opened the small gift and was happy. She remembered.

It was a silver locket. Inside was a picture of them together. The other side said:

"_Kenshin, I will always be by your side. Love, Kaoru."_

Kenshin told Kaoru last Christmas that e wanted a locket. Lockets were normally for girls, but for some odd reason he wanted one. The picture was taken at a football game they went to last fall.

"I love it." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

Their lives may not be perfect right now, but they were going somewhere. Somewhere in the right direction.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Any good?**

*** I know how that feels. A guy broke up with me and said we were both in pain, but the reason he broke up with me was so he could be with a different girl. Sure, he knew my pain..  
**

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Crau-san**

**Satora-Wolf**

**Hotaru Himura**

**SRAS9**

**You guys were awesome and I can't wait to hear from you about this chapter.**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY WRITER!**

**Until Next time!**


	9. Boy? Or Girl?

**Soooo.. its been over a year since this was updated… GOMEN NASAI! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY REVIEWERS! Please excuse my absence. Many things happened between then and now. Relationships starting and ending. Friendships getting stronger. Getting a job then quitting. Getting a new job that I still have and work 5 days a week, 40 hours a week. It is so hard to get back in the groove of things! But ya know, I re read the story (my own story made me cry, how sad is that?) and it inspired me to go on. Kenshin needs his happy ending. I plan to give him that.**

**So? Have any ideas, comments, questions let me know. And without further wait. Here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaoru woke up to see a smiling red head holding a kicking bundle of joy. She tried to say something to the man to see what had happened; last she knew she was only five months pregnant. But she could not speak. She reached up to her mouth only to find a gloved hand there. She turned around to find white hair and glasses. The man was holding a shot gun.

_**BANG**_

Kaoru woke up screaming. Luckily no one heard her. Her dream, rather nightmare, had been happening since the night on the soccer field. Dreaming that Enishi would take Kenshin and her baby away from her for good.

She still felt terrible. She hadn't seen Kenshin since Christmas morning. His family had gone to the mountains to see his grandparents. Unfortunately, Misao went with them because Aoshi wanted her too and his parents loved her. She would have loved to confide in her best friend right now. Megumi was also gone to visit family for the holidays.

Kaoru had decided to be home schooled this semester. She couldn't let people see how large she had gotten over the last month. She could not let people believe she was pregnant with Enishi's child. Her parents had placed a restraining order on Enishi, not to Kaoru, but the house itself. And because Kaoru would hardly leave the house, he would not be able to see her.

_Serve's him right. Next time I see him will be graduation._ The school was still grading Kaoru, but because of her predicament, they didn't want to endanger her, or persuade other students to get there. But she would be allowed to walk on the stage on graduation day.

Kaoru was happy about that. But not about not seeing her friends. The semester started tomorrow. They all promised to visit and help with the baby when she needed it. But every single one of them told her the same thing.

Tell Kenshin.

'_He lives across the street, you don't even have to leave home practically!' _Was what Sano said.

'_It would be helpful to have someone who could take you to the hospital at any moment's notice, especially since he is the father.' _Was Megumi's tale.

'_He can bring you all the food you have weird cravings for!' _Both Misao and Yahiko told her this.

'_He can support you, more than you think he will be able to.'_ Was surprisingly Aoshi's comment. No one thought it would, but Aoshi was worried about his cousin, they were a really close family, plus they worked together. It must be hard for Aoshi not to notice how Kenshin was feeling.

'_They all said that I should tell him. But what about him? Does he still want me? After I did that to him? He did give me the necklace for Christmas..'_ Kaorus thoughts continued this way as she took her shower and dressed. She then heard a car horn and looked out the window.

Her parents were taking down the lights and had stopped to talk to the arrival of the Himura family. Hiko and Yukaze were standing in the driveway talking excitedly about the trip. Well, Yukaze was, Hiko looked as if he was going to fall asleep. She didn't see Kenshin anywhere.

'_Must have gone inside to sleep. It is a 10 hour drive.' _She had gone on the same trip the year before.

_**DING-DONG**_

"Huh?" Kaoru walked to the door wondering why her parents weren't looking at the guest. When she opened the door she saw why. She saw red hair only a few inches taller than she was holding a large teddy bear, covering up his adorable face.

Kenshin looked around the bear with a blush on his face, "Hey there Kaoru. I got this for you at the Resort."

He handed the bear to her and she asked him to come in, momentarily forgetting about her swollen belly. Once she did she just held the bear as he closed the front door.

"Thanks Kenshin, that was really sweet. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," He jumped in rather quick, "I felt bad that you were alone, everyone being gone and everything.." '_I wish she would have gone, then that could have been me and her cuddling like I saw Aoshi and Misao..'_

For the two weeks they were at the mountains, he constantly watched his cousin and friend spend time at the romantic resort. They skied, snowboarded, and snuggled on the couch with hot chocolate in each others arms. They even got be in the same room together at night. He was so happy for his ice-cold cousin to be as happy as he was, but it was pure torture knowing he was alone.

"It's ok. I got a lot of reading done. I got new books for Christmas and I already finished two and im almost done with my third one." She smiled knowing Kenshin loved it when she read. She had to wear reading glasses, he thought she was so cute in them.

"Really?" He smiled, "So no Enishi?" He prayed that Enishi didn't beat him at getting her a nice present.

"No, right after school let out, my parents put a restraining order on him to the house. He can't come 100 feet near the neighborhood. He tried breaking into my bedroom one night.."

"Oh. Well great!" He didn't care how enthusiastic he was, he was just happy Enishi couldt come near at home. It meant it was great for himself to be near her without interruptions.

Kaoru laughed at him for a minute. He always made her laugh. Trying to or not.

"Well I need to go unpack, so I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom, OK?" He kissed her cheek and went out the door.

Kaoru said nothing as he left. Knowing she would see him tomorrow, just after school when he came asking why she wasn't there. Her excuse to him would be her parents wanted her too. Her mother did her senior year.

'_Before graduation, I promise to tell you. I promise.'_

* * *

Kaoru was inside the doctors office with her mother. When Kenshin came over asking where she was and why she wasn't at school, her father would explain. Also saying she was at the doctor, but for a checkup on her, not on the baby.

It was an exciting appointment, yet sad. It was the day she found out if it was a boy or girl. She was excited because that meant she could start buying baby stuff. But sad, because the babys father wasn't here to share in that joy.

"Alright, Miss Kamiya. Looks like we have an extremely healthy baby in there." Dr. Holloway said as she walked in the room holding the file.

"Can we know, please?" Mrs. Kamiya was still upset about what her daughter did, but couldn't help but be excited on being a Grandma.

"Well Miss Kamiya?" Kaoru nodded her head, just as excited, "You have a healthy baby boy. Congratulations."

Mrs. Kamiya stood up squealed and hugged her daughter.

Kaoru smiled as she remembered a conversation that happened a year ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kenshin and Kaoru were looking at a baby doll they were to take care of for the semester of Health they had. They had to decide a few things before they could get started. First: Boy or Girl?_

"_I want a boy."_

_Kaoru looked at her boyfriend of two years and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her and smiled._

"_If we ever get married and start a family that's what I would want. A boy. A little boy who could love you as much as I do."_

_Kaoru smiled. He was such a sweetheart. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Content with one day marrying him._

"_And what would that little boy's name be, hun?"_

"_Kenji. Kenji Himura."_

_Kaoru looked at him and smiled. It was perfect._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kaoru looked at her swollen belly and deemed that her son would have that name, the name he wanted, for the son he didn't know he had. But she wanted to add something.

'_Kenji Aiko Himura. It is Kenshin's middle name. Because Aiko means 'Love Child', and that's what Kenshin was, as Kenji is.'_

Kaoru smiled and put her hand up to hold her necklace. She was going to tell Kenshin. Even if it killed her.

* * *

Ok I know its short. But Im too excited! My friend and I are going to see Breaking Dawn at midnight! And we both have to work tomorrow..[together might I add.. (: ] We are gonna be sooo dead! Haha. But its gonna be worth it!

So how was my comeback? Good? Not? Let me know. If something didn't happened that I said would happed, please let me know. Its been so long I don't remember.

Reviews = happy SMILE.


	10. More Lies?

Howdy Y'all!

This chapter is going to kinda be last chapter, only in Kenshin's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Kenshin slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. He sure didn't want to get up afterall. But the good news was, this was the last semester of high school, ever!

He got up and got himself dressed and headed towards the kitchen.

Sliding down the banister earned a snarl from his father as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"What?"

"You know what boy, the banister is not something you play with." Hiko never looked up from the paper or his coffee.

"but it's fun." Yukaze just shook her head, it was pretty much the same conversation every morning. But that's what she loved about her guys.

"Kenshin, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school. And I will not have my star pupil child miss the first day of his last semester of his senior year." She smiled as kenshin grimaced at the thought of school.

"okay mom, you win." He kissed her on the cheek, stole another piece of bacon from his dad's plate and ran out the door to his car. He saw Kaoru's car still in the driveway but must thought she was running late, she did always try to look impressive on important days like this.

* * *

When he got to school he couldn't find any of his friends so he went to his homeroom class. He waited on Kaoru to arrive but she never did. Then the bell rang. She was late, but she's never late, was the only thing going through his head as the announments were being said.

The teacher had just gave him his schedule when he asked, "where is Kaoru?"

She looked stunned, knowing that at one time the two were close, "Her parents decided to home school her this semester. But she will still be walking with you at graduation in May."

Kenshin was in a little shock. Why didn't she say so yesterday?

He asked his friends when he saw them if they heard anything about it and they all were as clueless as him. Misao just gave him a sad smile when he asked her again, feeling desperate.

After school that day he parked his car at home and ran across the street and knocked on the door.

Koshijiro answered the door and was not surprised when he saw Kenshin.

"Ken, what brings you here?"

"Is Kaoru home? Why did you guys decide to home school her?" he was almost mad at the man in front of him.

"No she's not, son. Her mother took her for a checkup. And I'm sorry about the home schooling thing. It was all her mothers idea. She was homeschooled her last semester and it really helped her concentrate on her decisions." He looked on with a tight face. Afraid the secrets would pour out.

"Oh, oh alright. Well, tell her to give me call or come by when she gets home." He then walked down the steps toward home.

Later that evening he was doing his homework when he heard a car pull up. He looked out the window and saw Kaoru and her mother get out of the car with quite a few shopping bags with them. They were laughing too.

He waited until close to midnight for her to call, she never did.

He then and there decided he would find out what was wrong. Bet on it.

* * *

I know it's short. But nothing really was going on other than him finding out she wasn't coming back to school. Next chapter he's going to confront her about it, face to face? Will she FINALLY tell him the truth?

Reviews = happy smile


End file.
